Darkness Eyes
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {YunJae/KhunYoung/ChanHo/TaecYoona/JunLya} Nichkhun, Minjun, Wooyoung, Junho et les autres semblent vivre en paix après la mort du vampire Chasseur, mais il n'est pas sans conséquence pour le monde de la nuit. Les Aînés ont décidé de sortir des ténèbres.


**DARKNESS EYES**

**[All Night Long - saison 2]**

**-Prologue-**

En plein cœur de l'Himalaya se trouvait les restes d'un temple laissé à l'abandon depuis des siècles. Il paraissait vide, mais c'était un leurre : une faible lueur d'échappait d'une fenêtre, une chambre aux murs de pierre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mobilier, juste un lit, et une table, et dans ce lit, un corps nu était allongé. L'homme était endormi, au-dessus des draps, les mains fermement attachées aux barres du lit. Il avait un corps élancé et musclé, la peau légèrement hâlée et parsemée d'anciennes cicatrices, et il n'avait pour seule parure qu'un épais collier noir autour du cou. Il commença à s'éveiller, ou du moins à remuer légèrement des jambes et des épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une gêne dans ses mouvements qui le fit gémir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un deuxième homme entra dans la pièce, portant une longue tunique blanche et légère qui lui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, nus, laissant deviner sans trop se tromper qu'il n'avait rien en-dessous. Il marchait sans bruit, en toute légèreté, faisant le tour du lit : il semblait flotter, les pans de sa tunique voletant autour de ses jambes. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage laiteux tandis que ses yeux profondément noirs regardaient avec tendresse l'homme attaché près de lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux, réarrangeant sa frange pour qu'il puisse lui embrasser le front, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Je croyais que tu ne te réveillerais pas, mon amour.

- Tu étais obligé de m'attacher à ton lit ? demanda sèchement le jeune homme en tirant sur les lanières de cuir.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas capable de les arracher, mais évite s'il te plait, répondit l'autre en l'attrapant par le collier.

- Ça ne te suffit pas d'entraver mes capacités avec ce truc que j'ai autour du cou, il faut que tu bloques mes mouvements aussi ?

- Je suis désolé Yunho, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de chevaucher un loup dans mon lit, je t'aime mais je ne suis pas zoophile.

Yunho eut un rire soudain qui ressembla presque à un aboiement. Il se tut aussitôt lorsque son vis-à-vis se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, le caressant avec passion. Yunho répondait à son baiser avec la même ardeur, comme si les sangles n'étaient qu'un détail. Il sentit une main extrêmement froide lui parcourir le corps, ce qui le fit instantanément frissonner.

- Jaejoong… murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Celui-ci se hissa à califourchon sur lui, remontant sa tunique jusqu'aux hanches, révélant ses longues jambes dénudées. Il se frottait langoureusement contre le bas-ventre de Yunho, attisant leur désir réciproque. Il sentait la chaleur irradiante de son amant contre lui, chacun de ses battements de cœur, l'afflux de sang qui parcourait toute son anatomie, et c'était grisant. Jaejoong aimait cette sensation, être conscient de l'éveil de son propre corps. Il finit de retirer son vêtement, se dévoilant enfin, la peau d'un blanc légèrement doré à la lueur des bougies, le dos recouvert de tatouages, d'écritures, le témoignage de plusieurs dizaines de vies d'hommes. Délicatement, comme si c'était leur première fois, il se positionna sur le membre tendu de Yunho et descendit jusqu'à la garde. Il sentait son amant frémir sous lui : il semblait apprécier lui aussi. Quand Jaejoong commença à se mouvoir, ondulant ses reins, Yunho ne pouvait plus supporter ces liens qui l'entravaient. D'un coup sec, il les arracha sans difficulté, et il attrapa les hanches de son amant, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements frénétiques. Jaejoong ne montra aucune réaction lorsqu'il le vit faire ce qu'il lui avait interdit, mais il se pencha un peu plus sur lui, les mains à plat sur son large torse. Yunho commença à remarquer que les yeux de Jaejoong s'étaient éclaircis, devenus bleus électriques, et des canines dépassaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais il était habitué à cela, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

Les pieds du lit grinçaient sur le sol, le sommier en fer tapait contre le mur de pierre au rythme de leurs va-et-vient. Les râles résonnaient dans la chambre, jusqu'à l'ultime délivrance, que Jaejoong conclut par un baiser. Les mains de son compagnon lui caressaient le dos avec la même tendresse, et pendant quelques secondes, ils avaient l'air d'un couple normal, jusqu'à ce que Yunho prenne la parole.

- Maintenant que tu es satisfait, tu vas m'enlever ce sale collier.

- Tu es si pressé.

- Tu sais que je ne me transformerai pas, alors à quoi bon ?

- J'aime avoir le contrôle total sur toi lorsqu'on fait l'amour, sourit Jaejoong. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

- Depuis le temps, tu as toujours eu le contrôle total sur moi, marmonna le loup-garou d'un air boudeur.

Jaejoong eut un petit rire et s'allongea sur lui.

- Lorsqu'un vampire chasse ou lorsqu'il vit une relation aussi charnelle, c'est sa seule façon de se sentir bien vivant dans son corps mort.

- Et quand je ne suis pas auprès de toi, m'es-tu infidèle ? demanda Yunho en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je ne t'ai pas rendu immortel pour jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre, chuchota le vampire qui commençait à somnoler. Même si… tu t'éloignes souvent pendant trop longtemps.

- Quand on fêtera notre deuxième millénaire, peut-être qu'on se mariera et que tu porteras mes enfants, plaisanta Yunho.

- Si tant est qu'un semblant de vie humaine m'intéresse, siffla Jaejoong avec mépris.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et un vampire fit irruption dans la pièce. Il ne se préoccupa pas de l'état dans lequel il trouva le couple tant il avait l'air soucieux.

- On frappe avant d'entrer, Yoochun, dit simplement Jaejoong sans faire le moindre geste pour se couvrir.

- Chung est mort, annonça le nouveau venu.

Cela interpela aussitôt le vampire qui se redressa, les sourcils légèrement froncé.

- Il a été décapité par son fils de sang, continua Yoochun.

- Et ?

- Le Grand Aîné veut que tu te rendes en Corée.

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

- Il a décidé de convier tous les Aînés pour qu'ils se révèlent à nouveau au monde de la nuit.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Yunho à Jaejoong, perplexe.

- Que Chung est un casse-pied qui, jusque dans sa mort, a décidé de mettre fin à ma tranquillité, grommela le vampire, le visage assombri.

- Chung, ce n'est pas le vampire que tu as transformé ? reprit le loup-garou.


End file.
